


Armas

by TagreenCat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, Kuroo Salvando el día, M/M, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagreenCat/pseuds/TagreenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima maldijo una y mil veces a Kuroo por ser un héroe idiota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armas

_Vuelvo con otro reto entre las administradoras de Haikyuu DF. Esta vez el reto fue con un límite de tiempo y usando los conceptos:_ _**Torres, descubrimiento, bebida y matón** _ _. El tiempo empleado fue de 20 minutos._

_En lo personal, el resultado me ha gustado a medias._

* * *

_**Armas.** _

Tsukishima maldice a Kuroo mientras se ve obligado a doblar la espalda de manera incomoda, pero no puede hacer nada en ese momento. Un hombre, que por demás está decir, es al menos 40 centímetros más bajo que él, le abraza desde atrás por el cuello y mantiene el cañón de una pistola contra su sien. Siente el frio del metal en la piel de su rostro y disimula el pánico de ver a los demás comensales echados en el piso, a petición del matón de cuarta que por azar le tomó de rehén.

Maldito Kuroo y sus ideas idiotas de buenos lugares donde comer en Tokio. Maldito una y mil veces a ese mensaje de Bokuto diciendo haber descubierto un nuevo lugar, escondido entre recovecos y callejones y luego andadores y callecillas estrechas. _"La ubicación no es la mejor, pero la comida es buena"_ —le arremeda en la mente, mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su sien y se traslada al cañón de la pistola.

Mira a su acompañante, echado en el piso también, con su espantoso cabello negro que jamás se está quieto. Mira su sonrisa gatuna y sus dientes que parecen pequeñas torres de piezas blancas de ajedrez. Mira entonces, también, sus reflejos felinos cuando se levanta de un salto, toma el café que está sobre su mesa y antes de que siquiera él reaccione, el hombre que le sometía, ahora le suelta.

La policía no tarda en llegar, a pesar de lo escondido del pequeño restaurante, y se lleva pequeño matoncillo al hospital, por la quemadura que Kuroo le ha causado en la mano que sostenía la pistola.

Tsukishima maldice a Kuroo una y mil veces, porque también se lo llevan a él, a razón de que el estúpido pelinegro no consideró que la mano que sostenía el arma estaba justo junto a su cara.

**おわり**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este pequeño drabble que no llega ni a las 300 palabras.

Los veo en el siguiente reto.

_**.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.** _


End file.
